Hide-and-Seek
by Dinoluvr
Summary: Harry and Ginny end up hiding together when they decided to play a game of hide-and-seek over the summer. Kind of fluffy little one-shot based on when they first start to develop feelings for each other... Kind of. One-Shot. Hinny. Slight Romione.


_**Author's Note:**__ So, here is the second installment for the Candy Land challenge by Lilybug134, which can be found here: topic/44309/94219458/1/Candy-Land-Challenge-Compet ition _

_My challenge was to write a story about Harry and Ginny, so this is what I came up with. Just a short, fluffy, kind of awkward fic about the blossoming's of their relationship... If you can call it that. I know the twins are probably working during this time frame, but I felt that I need them to make the story more interesting so I simply added them in there XD Don't get mad at me please ;3 _

_I have so many HarryxGinny stories because of challenges... And they aren't even my favorite pairing XD I'm in love with NevillexLuna, but unfortunately there hasn't been any challenges for them :/ Oh well, hope you enjoy this little one-shot :)_

* * *

Harry Potter, the sixteen year old 'Boy-Who-Lived', chuckled childishly as he found the perfect hiding place within a rather spacious bush, the leaves easily hiding him as he waited for Ron to quit counting and come look for everyone.

It was the summer after their fifth year, and only a couple weeks till school was to start again. He was spending time at the Weasley's after Dumbledore had brought him there, and after everyone had gotten bored they'd decided to play a little game of hide-and-seek. Since Ron had been the slowest in saying, 'not it', he was of course 'it' for their game.

It was times like this that allowed Harry to feel like a normal kid, rather than some freak of nature. Even if it was something as silly as hide-and-seek.

Just as he had gotten comfortable within the bush, he was surprised as a noise was heard from behind him and he was joined within the bush by someone, someone with long red hair and pretty freckled skin, someone that could only be his best friends little sister. Ginny Weasley.

He wasn't sure why, but every time he was around the pretty ginger, his thoughts got all muddled and his palms began to sweat, much like they had done the previous year around Cho. Of course, there was no way he could possibly have a crush on Ginny; that would just be ridiculous.

"Hello, Harry." She beamed at him, leaves scattered throughout her hair, as she scooted closer to him so that she wouldn't be seen. "Seems like we both had a similar idea, I hope you don't mind me joining you in here." She smiled, raising an eyebrow at him challengingly.

Harry swallowed thickly, "Uh, sure, no problem. I don't mind." He answered, feeling very uneasy. Perhaps he was coming down with a cold or something? That could make him feel funny, right? Even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't the truth.

In the distance they could here Ron shout, "Ready or not, here I come!" he called, and both Harry and Ginny fell silent.

Harry's heart was beating a mile a minute, and he swore that she could hear it. Ginny's breathing was slow and quiet, and he unintentionally felt his own breathing slow to match hers. It was almost like she had a calming effect on him at the same time that she drove him insane. Girls were just weird.

A shriek was heard from Hermione, and Harry guessed that Ron had found her first. Figures. She shouted something about he shouldn't sneak up on her like that, and how he was an arse and Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he felt Ginny do the same at his side.

She leaned over to whisper something in his ear as Harry's breathing began to quicken again, "Their perfect for each other, I swear. I don't get why they won't just admit that they like each other already. I understand that they're both pretty stubborn, but still." She whispered quietly, moving away to raise an eyebrow at him in question, obviously wondering if he felt the same way about them.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but Ron's a git when it comes to girls; you know that. Hermione would have to smack him in the face with the fact that she likes him before he got it. And she would probably never do that." He argued quietly.

Ginny seemed to find something amusing about his statement, but didn't answer as they continued to wait quietly. Ages seemed to pass as they sat against one another within the bush, and Harry could here as the twins were found. Knowing they were the final ones to be found, he was prepared to be discovered at any moment.

Just as he thought that, footsteps were heard from behind them and the bush was pushed aside to reveal the grinning faces of the twins. "Found 'em!" George said as he looked down at them triumphantly. Fred nodded with a mischievous glint in his eyes as the others began to approach.

"Jeez Harry, I had no idea you and our little sis liked each other so much." He commented as the two of them stood, freezing at his words.

""What?" Ginny said, blinking in confusion.

"Don't act stupid, Ginny, we saw what you and ol' Harry were doing." George smirked with a wink, quickly playing along.

Harry and Ginny both turned beat red, quickly shaking their heads in denial.

"What were they doing?" Ron asked blankly, obviously not understanding what was going on as Hermione face-palmed.

"Isn't it obvious, Ron?!" She asked him, sounding exasperated.

Harry groaned, "We weren't doing anything! I swear! We simply ended up hiding in the same place, that's it." He explained, and Ginny quickly nodded in agreement as her cheeks continued to flame.

George and Fred simply looked at each other before turning to them, "Whatever you say…" They answered before turning and heading towards the house. "Hermione's turn to be it!" they added as they did so, causing Hermione to groan.

"Do I have to?" she asked, following behind with a slight pout. Ron laughed at her, earning him a light punch in the arm. "Oh shut it, Ron."

Harry and Ginny were left standing there mortified, an awkward silence stretching between them. "We should probably get back…" she finally said, gesturing to where the others had gone.

Harry quickly nodded in agreement, helping her out of the bush before they walked quietly back to the house, faces as red as the Weasley's hair.


End file.
